


This will never end 'cause I want more

by Anonymous



Category: Burn Notice, Vikings (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Boats and Ships, Character Bashing, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Fever Ray, Gen, Misogyny, No Romance, Raids, Songfic, Treat, Viking Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful look into the life of Michael Westin, Viking warrior, told through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This will never end 'cause I want more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_mozzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/gifts).



> Recommended listening: Fever Ray's "If I Had a Heart," [found here](https://youtu.be/VY0A1eaqhSw)

  
**This will never end 'cause I want more  
More, give me more, give me more**

**This will never end 'cause I want more  
More, give me more, give me more**

**If I had a heart I could love you**  
If I had a voice I would sing  
After the night when I wake up  
I'll see what tomorrow brings 

**If I had a voice I would sing**

~~~***~~~***VIKINGS***~~~***~~~

When you're a Viking, you sit on a boat a lot and wait for a raid.

"Hey, Michael, when are getting to the raid," Bruce Campbell (I think this is Sam in the tag set?) announced.

"When the boat stops, Bruce," I articulated.

"[Joke to Jesse?--look up Jesse on Burn Notice wiki]," Burce communicated.

"[Punchline]," Jesse viva voced.

"This is boring. Can I blow up the ship?" Fiona Glenanne lingualed.

"Fi," I said, because this is how I verbally smack down Fiona, because she keeps getting in the way of my plans to join the CIA. Also she's a woman, and women are silly.

"What am I doing here?" My mom mentioned. She's also silly, but not as silly as Fiona.

"Who needs a reason for betrayal? One must always think the worst, Ragnar, even of your own kin. That way you avoid too much disappointment in life." Floki voiced.

“If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.” Mozzie pronounced.

~~~***~~~***VIKINGS***~~~***~~~

**Dangling feet from window frame**  
Will They ever ever reach the floor?  
More, give me more, give me more 

~~~***~~~***VIKINGS***~~~***~~~

**But it's just the price I pay**  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  


**Author's Note:**

> Typically I write slash. On an archive you've probably never heard of (NO, IT'S NOT WATTPAD), I've written several slash fanworks featuring the male characters of BURN NOTICE, WHITE COLLAR, SUITS, COMMON LAW, POLITICAL ANIMALS, ROYAL PAINS, and original characters from the TRIVIAL PURSUIT game show of the 1990s. I write slash to explore these relationships canon creators ignore in favor of forced heterosexual relationships to appeal to a mainstream audience. I much prefer the manly, sexy adventures of my slash pairings. But since I'm still working on a multi-chapter crossover where MICHAEL WESTIN, MIKE ROSS and NEIL CAFFREY are cops in New Orleans, I missed all these other exchanges happening at the moment. Since this is the only BURN NOTICE request on the letters post, and since "mrs-mozzie" is fine with a BURN NOTICE/WHITE COLLAR crossover, I decided to write this crossover for this person. And even though I know little about VIKINGS, I did manage to add FLOKI for this person as well. I hope you like this, "mrs-mozzie."


End file.
